Kagura Mikazuchi
in " "}} |english voice=Jenny Ledel |image gallery=yes }} Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 6 She is the younger sister of the late Simon. Appearance Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Personality Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air. Her expression is almost always blank. She does not show much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She is also not very talkative. Despite this, however, she still politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura doesn't feel any joy or pleasure from winning. She does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she maintains her emotionless face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 18 She has a leadership spirit, though it is arguably hindered upon being faced with elements of her past. In spite of her outward calm, she is prone to react rather passionately about threats to those few she deeply cares about such as Millianna and, later on, Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 8-10 She even places her friends and guildmates over her own pride, going as far as to shed tears openly after seeing Millianna tortured by Minerva Orland and plead for Erza to help her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 3 Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for Jellal Fernandes for having killed her brother, Simon, and wishes to kill him with her own hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 13-14 It is for that sole reason that she keeps her sword, Archenemy, sealed. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. This same anger ultimately overcame her reason and temperament when facing Erza in the Grand Magic Games, after the latter claimed herself as being the true cause of Simon's death since he died taking an attack meant for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 16-18 After overhearing Millianna's conversation and discovering what really happened, her hatred for Jellal begins to lessen, although it still seems to trouble her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 1 Upon meeting Jellal for the first time during the battle for Hargeon, Kagura thought of killing Jellal on several occasions, such as when he drowned and she considered leaving him to die. However, Kagura manages to overlook her grudge and saves him, possibly meaning that she has forgiven him. History When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to the Tower of Heaven, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Sometime during her life, in the midst of her goals, Kagura also ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Kagura, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau as one of the participants for her all-female guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 After watching her teammates participate in their events, Kagura is selected to represent her team in the final battle of the second day, against Team Sabertooth's Yukino Agria. Whilst her teammates appear worried with the match up, Kagura appears calm and collected, placidly walking to meet her opponent in the center of the arena. After betting her life on the battle she will participate in, Kagura watches as Yukino quickly summons both Libra and Pisces to fight her. Kagura swiftly dodges Pisces' attacks and when seemingly weighed down by Libra's Magic, Kagura is able to break free by utilizing her own. She charges towards Yukino, whilst at the same time slicing through both Pisces and the newly summoned Ophiuchus with her blade. She quickly reaches Yukino, and with a quick comment on Yukino's immaturity when making their bet, attacks Yukino and lets her fall, winning the battle for her team and earning Team Mermaid Heel ten points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 3-17 After the third day's event wherein Erza battled, Kagura stares at Erza, saying that she's the one who knows Jellal well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 10 Kagura walks side by side with her teammates around Crocus when she sees Jellal, the one who, as stated by Millianna, she wishes to kill with her Archenemy. Her face turns pale and she covers her mouth with her hand. She falls to the ground whilst the others worry about her. She begins to make noises while covering her mouth and grips her sword tightly. Kagura grabs Millianna's hand, in order to keep her from attacking, when she notices that Millianna has also seen Jellal within the crowd of Rune Knights. While getting up, Kagura tells Millianna she is fine now, and says to her self that the Fairies were hiding Jellal the whole time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 5-7 Later that day, Kagura takes a bath while thinking about what happened earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 18 After Minerva is declared the winner, Kagura looks on as Erza, Natsu and Gray confront Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 5 After the new Fairy Tail team is made, Kagura, alongside her teammates, looks at the members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 19 Kagura teams up with Millianna as they fight Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki during the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games' tag battles portion. Due to the time limit, the match ends in a draw. Yuka and Lyon, who are overwhelmed with Kagura's strength, stand their position as Kagura and Millianna walk back to their team. As they walk, Kagura is asked by Millianna if she is fine, to which she approves. Kagura tells Millianna that if the fight was a duel to the death, she, Millianna, would have died. Kagura tells her to become stronger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 17-18 Kagura murmurs Erza's name after the fourth day's final tag battle, the battle of the Dragon Slayers, reaches its conclusion, with team Fairy Tail coming out victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Kagura, standing proud, leads her team into the stadium as the fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games begins, with her team currently standing in third place. Her team receives many applause' and cheers from their adoring fans as they walk into the stadium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-12 Kagura stands in front of Risley as she listens to the three commentators announce the rules of the event of the final day, and springs into action as the bell is rang, heading out alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-5 She comes across Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, but quickly defeats them with one blow, earning two points for her team. She rapidly turns around to attack Sting but is unable to engage him in battle due to Sting fleeing the area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 13-14 Kagura swiftly comes from behind Erza while gripping her sword, and begins to assault her with multiple blows using her sheathed Archenemy sword. As they continue to battle it out, Kagura states that she will determine if the glory bestowed upon Titania is worth honoring. Both talented swordsman show no signs of backing down; delivering multiple attacks at a quick pace one after another. However, before they can continue, Minerva appears out of thin air and grabs a hold of Kagura and Erza's faces. Minerva separates them and flips them both over, but Kagura quickly regains her posture, as does Erza. Kagura, recognize as one of the strongest female Mage competing in the Grand Magic Games, accepts Minerva's request to have a three way battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 13-19 Kagura looks at both Erza and Minerva before engaging in combat with said opponents, as she thinks about Erza's motives for shielding Jellal; she remembers that Millianna once told her that what Jellal did to Erza should be unforgivable. When Minerva provokes them, Kagura simply expresses her displeasure, and commands for them to come at her. She takes a hold of her Archenemy sword as she rushes towards both opponents, not heisting as she clashes with them. After the powerful shock wave created by their attacks, Kagura and the two other female Mages begin to assault one another with devastating blows until Minerva manages to push Erza back with her unnamed Magic. However, Kagura abruptly dodges her attack and kicks her in the face, only to be kicked in the face in a similar manner by Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 1-10 Nonetheless, Kagura regains her posture and attacks Erza, but is caught off guard by Sabertooth's strongest Mage, Minerva, who attacks her with a blast-like spell. Seconds after, Kagura recovers and reappears, using her sheathed Archenemy to prod Minerva in the side of her stomach. But Erza attacks her rapidly from above. She is then enveloped by one of Minerva's commonly used spell. As Minerva cast the beastly figure of combat god, as stated by Mavis Vermillion, Kagura and Erza are trapped in one of her spells. Minerva then unleashes the combat god by the use of her Territory Magic, destroying the surrounding area as well as receiving shocking expressions from the commentators and spectators alike. Despite being hit hit by said technique, Kagura and Erza stand their position, unfazed. However, Kagura's state of mind rapidly changes when Minerva reveals to have had captured Millianna. Angrily, she looks at Minerva with a killing desire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 12-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 7 Gripping her Archenemy, Kagura tells Minerva to release Millianna, only to be told by the latter that she loves the look on said Mage's face as she declines her order. Kagura, fiercely, takes a hold of her sword as she tells Minerva that she will not ask twice, urging Minerva to release her comrade while she still breathes, resulting in Minerva tempting Kagura by telling her to try taking Millianna from her. With incredible speed, Kagura comes face to face with Minerva. Kagura gets ready to pierce Minerva with her sword as she tells her that she shall be the second tiger she devours. Minerva calmly tells Kagura that she hopes this tiger taste better than her last. As Kagura prepares to attack, Minerva switches place with Erza before she can do so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 8-11 The switch results in a clash between Kagura and Erza, leaving both Mages stunned at the change. Minerva tells them that whoever is victorious can become her prey, as she manages to make Millianna disappear with her Magic. After being insulted and returning a compliment, Minerva beings to walk off as she states that using all means necessary is the way a King fights. Erza orders her to give Millianna back, but looks down as Kagura murmurs a couple of words to her. Seconds after, she is told by Kagura to stop pretending to be Millianna's friend, and then receives a powerful headbutt from her, separating the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 12-14 After having knocked back Erza, Kagura turns around and tells Minerva that she will accept her conditions, but when she looks for Minerva and Millianna, she notices that Minerva, holding Millianna captive, has already left the area. An enraged Kagura orders for Erza to be silent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 15 Kagura glares at Erza and tells her that she will strike her down, and then she will devour the tiger-lady. Seconds after, Erza and Kagura prepare themselves to battle each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 Kagura assures Erza that she will not hold back as she takes a hold of her Archenemy, and rushes towards her. She manages to push Erza back and dodge her Pentagram Sword spell by jumping up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 2-4 Kagura quickly turns around and dives in to attack Erza with her Strong Form ability from above, destroying the terrain and sending Erza crashing down underneath Crocus. Following her previous attack, Kagura aims her Archenemy at Erza with her Slashing Form, easily breaking through Erza's defense. Kagura looks at her and states that this is just the beginning. Seconds later, Erza attempts to attack Kagura with her Flight Armor, but to no avail as Kagura is able to inflict the pain on Erza, confusing the latter. As they land, with Erza badly wounded, Kagura is asked by Erza if her power is fueled by her hate for Jellal, which causes Kagura to snap and kick Erza. When Erza pleads for Kagura to let Millianna live her life without hate, Kagura reveals that it is of Millianna's own will that she, too, wishes to slaughter Jellal, and attacks Erza once again. She then answers Erza when she is asked what happened that caused her to hate Jellal, with her reply being that Simon, who was killed by Jellal, is her brother, shocking Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 4-13 Kagura explains that even though they did not live a wealthy life, they were content nonetheless. However, when the child hunt began, Simon was taken and Kagura spent her time searching for him only to later encounter Millianna, who tells her about Simon's death. Ever since then Kagura swore to avenge her brother, and drown her blade in Jellal's blood. Before she can continue, she is interrupted by Erza. She tells Kagura that it was not Jellal's fault that Simon died, angering Kagura, but instead it was because of her own weakness. Beginning to cry herself, Kagura's heart starts to beat faster and faster as her mind races. Finally, with a mighty cry, Kagura draws her sword and aims straight at Erza as the crowd all stare on in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 14-19 Unleashing her fury through a slash of the unsheathed Archenemy directed at Erza, Kagura's attack destroys an abundant amount of structures nearby. However, Kagura, as tears descend from her eyes, is astound to see Erza block her attack, and watches as Erza begins to Requip as she states that dying is not an option. Nonetheless, Kagura is fixated with the desire to slaughter both Jellal and Erza, as she receives an unchanged expression from Erza, who lunges forward, poised for attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 1-6 Kagura is slashed by Erza, but is quick to regain her stability. As she is about to mumble some words to her opponent, a pillar next to Kagura comes crumbling down on her, but just in the nick of time, Erza manages to push her out of the way. Unfortunately for Erza, the rubble lands on her lower body instead. Kagura, confused, listens to Erza as she tells her that she is from the same village Simon and her are from, Rosemary Village. Recollecting her childhood memories, Kagura remembers that Erza was the one who saved her life by hiding her from the child hunters. As tears begin to drop from her eyes, Kagura states that she is utterly confused and needs time to process the information she just received as she lift the boulder that landed on Erza. As she is about to admit defeat, Kagura is stabbed by Minerva from behind. She begins to fall as Erza and the audience watch in awe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 7-18 As Kagura falls to the ground with her hands placed on the wound caused by Minerva to prevent it from releasing more blood, as well as having trouble breathing as she coughs out blood, she pleads for Erza to save Millianna from Minerva's clutches. Seconds after Minerva releases Millianna, Kagura attempts to turn her head, keeping her eyes open as her team is removed from the Grand Magic Games' roster, and as Erza approaches Millianna with her injured leg.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 2-4 Kagura faintly calls out to Erza, who is being toyed with by Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Page 4 After Erza regains her strength and states that she will defeat Minerva for torturing her friends with vulgar tactics, Kagura smiles as she attempts to look at the defeated Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 5-11 Following Fairy Tail's victory over the Grand Magic Games, Kagura is picked up from the ground by her team. Seconds after, she receives help from Araña, who is happily looking at the victorious Fairy Tail Mages and the frantically cheering crowd, as Kagura is unable to maintain her balance due to the injury inflicted upon her. Holding her hand over said injury, she states that Fairy Tail is indeed strong, smiling as she is happy to see the Fairies have achieved victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 After the king gathers all of the Mages located in Fiore at Crocus Central Square, he confronts them and prepares to reveal to them the abominable events approaching Fiore, with Kagura and her Guild present. He announces that a herd of ten thousand Dragons will be entering Fiore to wreak havoc upon their country. The sudden revelation leaves many of the present Mages open-mouthed, and in a state of fear. The King, however, proceeds to declare that the Eclipse Plan; involving the Eclipse Gate — canon form, will enable them to wipe out the ten thousand Dragons in one fell swoop. Though, he continues, that knowing the power a Dragon has, more than one hundred will remain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-12 Begging for the Mages to save the country, he lowers his head and begins to sob silently. Kagura, placing her hand on the wound she previously received from her battle, proudly stands in front of her cheering Guild as they accept the King's request, which, in return, greatly pleases the King as he thanks them. Kagura is supported by Millianna, who tells her that she should take it easy for a while, as her wound is still aching. Nonetheless, Kagura states that she will fight alongside everyone, with Quatro Cerberus releasing wild cries of happiness from behind the ladies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 13-15 After Lucy and Yukino manage to close the gate, it is revealed that seven Dragons were able to enter Fiore. Kagura and her Guild, alongside Lamia Scale, confront one of the Dragons as she states that the Dragon's scales are too tough.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 16-17 Following Motherglare's earlier assault; releasing multiple eggs that later on hatch into small creatures, Kagura leaves the sea-like Dragon Levia at the hands of the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 11 She takes on the small creatures and, undoubtedly, swings her way through the enemies' attacks, reaching Millianna's current location. Hiding her presence behind a building in tatters, she listens in on her conversation with Jellal and Erza, which is quickly brought to an end when Ultear Milkovich enters the spectacle and declares herself guilty; being the one behind the creation of the Tower of Heaven and Jellal's evil deeds. Kagura, slightly unsheathing her Archenemy, gets ready to attack. However, she hastily sheaths her weapon and, with a sadden expression, stares into space.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 1-7 The war is soon brought to an end when the Eclipse Gate is gallantly destroyed by Natsu Dragneel; the seven Dragons return to their own time period, as do Future Rogue and Future Lucy. Having survived said events, the people of Fiore are invited to the great banquet held by his majesty himself. Kagura, clad in a formal dress that slightly exposes her breast, and high-heels, attends the banquet with her teammates. Blushing as she claims that her current wardrobe does not suit her, she is contradicted by her peers, as they state that it fits her perfectly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-4 Shortly thereafter, she is met by Erza Scarlet, who questions if her wounds are doing fine. Kagura, however, returns the question. When Erza approaches Kagura, asking to be friends, she is turned down by the Mermaid Heel Mage; asking to be treated like her little sister instead. Hearing this, Erza is filled with emotions and rapidly hugs Kagura, calling her adorable whilst Kagura claims that she was joking. She stands next to Erza as she attempts to cheer Millianna up with three Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 7-9 A while later, a drunken Kagura hears Sting's conversation with Yukino, asking her to rejoin Sabertooth. She enters the scene with her teammates and reminds the people present that Yukino's life now belongs to her, only to start an argument with Sting of which guild she should join. Afterwards, several other guilds including Fairy Tail, also want Yukino to join their guilds, starting an argument across the banquet floor. However, the fuss is quickly brought to an end when Arcadios steps in and announces that the King has arrived, shocking everyone as they find out that Natsu has stolen the King's crown without him knowing and named himself King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 13-19 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Alvarez Empire arc Following Ichiya's call to the other guilds of Fiore, Kagura stands with Milliana, prepared to enter battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 19 Kagura joins up with the members of Lamia Scale as they head to Port Hargeon in order to liberate it from the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 11 Standing with her guildmates and Lamia Scale on the front line, Kagura tells the group that Ishgar is their land and they will not allow Alvarez to invade it. Taking charge, she raises Archenemy to the sky and yells they will now begin their liberation of Hargeon, ordering them all forward.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 9 The battle quickly takes off, and as Kagura fights, Wall Eehto fires rockets towards the battlefield, which Kagura takes notice of and uses her Archenemy to cut them in half before they can do any more harm. Before she can make another move though, Dimaria Yesta attacks, forcing Kagura to parry and be sent sliding back a few feet. Dimaria tells Kagura that her kimono is pretty, but it would look better with some red. Kagura stares blankly at Dimaria, overwhelmed by her extreme Magic Power. Dimaria then says Kagura has similar hair to Brandish μ and that it would be fun to cut it all off as she then shreds Kagura's kimono.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 6-9 Fleeing the battle and regrouping at camp, Kagura sits sternly in her tent, staring at the ground. Milliana enters to check on her, asking if she is alright, but Kagura sits silently, reminiscing about the battle. After Dimaria slashed her top off, she then proceeded to cut away the rest of Kagura's clothes, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. With nearly all of her body revealed, the men around her begin staring at her and Yuka Suzuki gets a nosebleed. Panicking, Kagura tells them to stop staring as Dimaria looks at her and tells her she is a sight to behold. As she stops reminiscing, she tells Milliana she would like to say she is okay, but that she can't and Milliana says she figured. As men begin staring into her tent, Risley tries to shoo them away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 15-17 Later, Kagura commands the troops to march forward into Hargeon. As the sides collide, Erza steps forward to take command and Kagura willingly follows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 15-21 As the battle breaks out, Kagura tells Erza that they should proceed on, to which Erza replies that there are still enemies there. The others of Mermaid Heel though tell her that they can handle things and that Kagura and Erza should head for the port. Kagura asks Erza then to join forces to take down the Spriggan at the port and Erza smiles and agrees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 10-11 Heading to the port with Erza, the two are ambushed by two members of the Neinhart Squad but they make quick work of the two. However, they are soon met with the arrival of two more. Suddenly, Jellal Fernandes arrives and takes the two out before the girls have a chance to react. As Erza tells him to cover his face, Kagura becomes sickened by the arrival of her brother's murderer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 10-12 Making it to the port and boarding one of the ships, Kagura, Jellal and Erza are enveloped in darkness. The magic and the darkness eventually clear, revealing Simon, causing tears to form in Kagura's eyes. Kagura asks if he is her big brother, but before she can act, Jellal stops her and says that is not him, causing her to get angry with him as above them, Neinhart reveals himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 15-19 Neinhart congratulates them on recognizing Simon is a fake before stating that his magic materializes what is in people's hearts. Suddenly, the fake Simon calls for Kagura as she rushes for him. However, the fake explodes, leaving Kagura in tears. Jellal tells her its just an illusion but she tells him to be quiet. Insulted by calling his magic an illusion, Neinhart attacks and Jellal jumps to save Kagura, knocking the two into the water. As they fall, he ship's anchor breaks loose and falls on top of them. Kagura frees herself from Jellal's grasp and heads up to help Erza before seeing that Jellal has been knocked unconscious and considers what to do with the man who killed her brother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 2-8 Dragging Jellal up to the dock, Kagura prepares to draw her sword but decides to put it down and instead gives CPR to Jellal in order to resuscitate him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 19-20 Rushing back to the ship, Kagura and Jellal see Erza collapsing with horrific injuries. Kagura runs to Erza and catches her as Jellal prepares to fight Neinhart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Pages 18-19 Kagura attends to Erza, soon witnessing Jellal's cast of Grand Chariot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 2-3 Before casting his spell, Neinhart uses his last resort and summons Simon's Historia once more. However, Kagura cuts Simon down, resolute that the abomination is not her brother. This allows Jellal to complete his spell, and Kagura expresses happiness over Neinhart's ultimate defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 14-17 Having gone back to the tent, Kagura expresses her happiness to see Erza finally awake, warning her not to overexert herself. Kagura and the others in the tent then inform Erza of their victory. As the former embarrassingly recalls resuscitating Jellal, she approaches Erza and kisses her as to apologize, causing confusion and shock to both Erza and other Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 2-6 Following the events of Universe One, Kagura makes her way to the Fairy Tail Guild's new location, where she saves Yukino from Larcade Dragneel's Magic; upon arriving, she expresses wonder at how someone using white light could follow Zeref, but she learns instead that Larcade is Zeref's son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Pages 20-21 Kagura questions Larcade's statement that he is Zeref's son, and is surprised to hear that Natsu and Zeref are brothers and that he is the former's nephew. Kagura is then attacked by Larcade, but breaks his blades of light and bifurcates the mountain he is perched upon. As her foe descends, Kagura is caught in tendrils of Larcade's Magic, but after biting her own tongue, she manages to escape and close the distance between the two of them, calling Larcade's Magic vulgar as she does. After muttering that her blade's power is just as obscene, Kagura slashes at Larcade, but he blocks it, which sends her spiraling into despair. Now frantic, Kagura's second swing is also blocked, and she is dealt a fatal wound by the Spriggan 12 member that causes her to collapse, utterly defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 5-19 Powerless, the wounded Kagura watches as Yukino is left at Larcade's mercy and nearly killed, but also bears witness to Sting arrive and save them, simultaneously challenging Larcade and negating his white-colored Magic by eating it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 510, Pages 14-18 As the two Mages clash, Kagura and her allies present in the area fall prey to Larcade's Famished Soul and have to be knocked unconscious by Sting to ensure that they do not harm each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 511, Pages 9-11 However, she gets to her feet in time to lend her assistance to Sting, who has entered White Shadow Dragon Mode thanks to Rogue's shadows, using her Gravity Change to help Sting enter the shadows and strike a lethal blow against their opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 512, Pages 7-12 Soon after the defeat of Zeref's son, the group is joined by Yukino and Minerva. The latter immediately notices Kagura and apologizes for her actions during the Grand Magic Games. The swordwoman accepts her apology as she states her resolve to look to the future instead of dwelling on the past. She then brings her companions' attention to the prone Sorano, but, upon being reassured about the woman's well-being, hopes that Erza will also emerge safe from the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 513, Pages 2-5 100 Years Quest arc When Jellal visits Kagura on his search for a girl named Touka, he shows her a photo of Touka to which Kagura recognizes her as Fairy Tail's newest recruit. Kagura asks Jellal why he's looking for Touka and he explains that Touka is the renowned White Wizard, having been alive for more than a century and holding magic power rivaling that of Zeref.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 9, Pages 19-20 Magic and Abilities Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. While making only a marginal use of it during her battle with Yukino Agria, merely employing it to cancel out the effects of this very same Magic used against her by one of Yukino's Celestial Spirits, Libra, it can be assumed that Kagura is highly adept at Gravity Change, having been the one responsible for teaching it to Risley Law, someone employing it proficiently as her main Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 6 at some point in the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 12 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, something which amazed even a seasoned swords-woman such as Erza Scarlet. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently defeat its summoner Yukino without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. The Mermaid Heel Mage seems to rely on this peculiar fighting style in order not to draw the known sword in her possession, Archenemy, whose unsheathing, according to Millianna, could cause a cataclysm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 14-17 This form of combat allows her to not only engage other sword-wielding fighters in fast exchange of slashes (proving herself a match for Erza),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 15-17 but also to inflict blunt attacks on foes with her sheath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 13 *'Slashing Form' (〝斬〟の方 Zan no Kata): Kagura lunges at her opponent with her sword prepared to strike and slashes at a very high speed. This pose increases Kagura's slashing power, allowing her to cut through Erza's Adamantine Armor, which has been capable of blocking a blast from Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 6-7 *'Strong Form' (〝剛〟の方 Gō no Kata): Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while coming at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her sword. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 5-6 *'Flying Form' (翔ノ型 Shō no Kata): Kagura, in a fast motion, cuts down all objects in her vicinity by leaping into the air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 6 Immense Speed: Kagura has proven herself to be extremely quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two creatures composing the Celestial Spirit Pisces by jumping, subsequently managing to do the same a second time after nullifying the added gravity Libra had subjected her to, showing that she also possess remarkable speed in the use of her Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 10-12 During her battle with Erza and Minerva, she crossed the several meters separating her from the latter in an instant (something remarked on even by Erza),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 10-11 and in her confrontation with the former, she proved her slicing ability to be as fast as (if not faster than) the immense speed granted to Erza by her Flight Armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 8-9 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While commonly relying on swordsmanship, Kagura can also employ unarmed attack when given the right chance. She seems to favor the use of kicks, kicking Minerva in the face while the latter was busy assaulting Erza during their three-way confrontation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 10 and later a downed Erza during their duel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 11 but was also shown resorting to headbutt Erza while the two of them had their swords crossed. Immense Magic Power: As the strongest mage of her guild, Kagura has tremendous levels of Magic Power. It could be felt throughout the entirety of Crocus, all the way to the stadium, as noted by Chapati Lola and Yajima. When exerted her Magic Power is blue in color.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 184 Immense Durability: Kagura has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Erza and Minerva (and even managing to regain her balance after a fall which left the former, who had kicked her down and subsequently fallen herself, off her feet) without seeming injuries, and ultimately suffering the latter's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 11-19 Enhanced Strength: Kagura's physical power is great enough to clash equally with Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 15 An enraged kick was enough to send the latter flying tens of meters away from the Mermaid Heel's Mage,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 11-12 and after unsheathing her blade, Kagura was shown capable of causing wide-scale destruction in just the wake of her swings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 4 Equipment Archenemy (不倶戴天 Fugutaiten): Kagura wields "The Blade of Resentment" (怨刀 Ontō), Archenemy, to use her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut Ophiuchus into four pieces while still sheathed as well as to defeat Yukino Agria. According to Millianna, once Kagura pulls out the sword, it would cause a cataclysm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 15 Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the viewpoint of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Kagura's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Yukino Agria) ''"I haven't relied on luck since the instant I was born. Everything has been the result of my choices. That is what leads my existence towards the future."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 13 *(To Yukino Agria) ''"Sometimes a mermaid feasts on a tiger."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 19 *(To Minerva Orland) ''"I will not ask again.. Release my comrade while you still breathe."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 9 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Mermaid Heel Members